


[Podfic] Cloak and Dagger

by selahexanimo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Zelgan Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/selahexanimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Princess Zelda is informed by her father that at the age of nineteen she is to be wed to a King thirty years her senior, she runs away to explore and experience life in her Kingdom as she has never known it. During her travels, she breaks her ankle in an accident, and is found by a Gerudo man who calls himself a King.</p>
<p>Ganondorf Dragmire is entirely confused by the Princess suddenly deposited in his lap, for she is concealing her identity, yet seems to have no idea who he is. Is this a trap... or is she genuine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cloak and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloak and Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053709) by [quietpastelcolours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours). 



 

Length: ~3.5hrs

Download:  **[Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mp4svr2iu8pyvzw/01%20CloakandDagger-1.mp3?dl=0)** | [**Part 2**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ej0l4m81iw1skr6/02%20CloakandDagger-2.mp3?dl=0) | [**Part 3**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cp4jrm13nmfywya/03%20CloakandDagger-3.mp3?dl=0) | [**Part 4**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uld0gcpn5vl6o25/04%20CloakandDagger-4.mp3?dl=0) | [**Part 5**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xwjwmzlsa3pvk63/05%20CloakandDagger-5.mp3?dl=0) | [**Part 6**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tilq2i9grk9giur/06%20CloakandDagger-6.mp3?dl=0) | [**Part 7**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/90ljdji6uhdwyjq/07%20CloakandDagger-7.mp3?dl=0) | **[Part 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7xpvtbhg2g5twr/08%20CloakandDagger-8.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
